How you like me now?
by angelofjotunheim
Summary: What if Rogue had met someone else instead of Logan? Would she still have become an X-Man? A Rictor fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

What if Rogue had met someone else instead of Logan?

A short Rictor fanfic. (Rogue/Sabretooth). Written in both POVs. Italics show the inner thoughts of the characters.

Had an idea for this while listening to The Heavy's "How You Like Me Now".

A little on the AU side. Probably some from X-Men: First Class.

Words in [...] is the voice of Victor's inner animal.

* * *

_Now there was a time,_

_When you loved me so._

_I couldn't do wrong,_

_And now you need to know.  
_

_See, I been a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_And I made a deal._

_Yeah._

_I found a brand new love for this man,_

_And I can't wait till you see._

_I can't wait._

_So how you like me now? _

* * *

**_Marie_**

Three of them, two pinning my arms against the wall, the third standing in front of me, his hand hovering near my neck.

"You got nowhere to run now, sweet cheeks. Now be good and stop moving while we have a little fun." The man spat at me, his eyes wandering at my bare neck.

I waited for the moment where he placed his hand on my bare skin, and thought to myself. _They'll probably shit in their pants and run while the guy goes limp and collapses onto the ground. _

Just as the hand was about to come into contact with my neck, there was a sudden shift in the wind as the man in front of me was gone in two seconds flat. _  
_

"Leave the girl alone, if you know what's the best for you." A mysterious, low, guttural voice echoed down the narrow alley, the owner of the voice was hidden somewhere. The two men who had my arms against the wall let go immediately, holding up their arms in an attempt to strike at me. Without warning, a massive wall of muscle separated me from the two men.

A blur of black, a flash of red, a streak of denim blue danced around my vision before I realised the two men were also gone. The massive wall of muscle turned to face me. "You alright there?"

My hands wrapped around my upper arms as I took stock of the man that towered over me. His blonde hair fell in a messy waterfall, nearly reaching his shoulders The faded jeans and ripped shirt clung tightly to his obviously well-built body, and the black coat swayed slightly in the breeze as he looked at me.

_He was looking at me._

"Hey, you okay there?" He nudged me slightly.

Realizing I hadn't responded, I quickly nodded, squeezing my eyes shut and opening them again. "Thanks, but ah had them where ah wanted." I shrugged, slipping my hands into my back pockets.

"Sure you did." He let out a grunt. I felt my insides tingle a little. "Three men against one woman."

"He was gonna be a goner when he touched my neck anyways. They were lucky only my neck wasn't covered."

He glanced at my neck, then slightly lower down, before his eyes shot back up nervously to meet mine. "What about that neck of yours?"

"Oh nothin'. Some nasty ol' disease. Wards off all perverts."

He laughed. "What kind of disease does that?"

"Oh, ah'm special. So ah get the nasty disease."

"There's more to that, ain't it?" He smirked, raising one of his hands up and his sharp nails start to grow and extend upwards to form claws.

I must have seemed shocked, because he cocked his eyebrow up and looked at me. "Never seen 'em before?"

I shook my head. "Ah've never seen any of our kind before."

He grabbed one of my gloved hands and pulled me out of the alley and into the streets. "Well, you've been missing out on a lot then, missy."

* * *

_**Victor**_

I'd seen her lurking around town these few days, her face hidden slightly by that emerald hood and cloak she wore. Covered from head to toe, even on the hottest days. Damn, that girl doesn't feel the heat? I had walked past one of the more lesser known alleys around town after I had my fill of booze, when I picked up her scent again. I turned into the alley and picked another three different scents, and sure enough, I saw three men closing in on her.

"You got nowhere to run, sweet cheeks." The man in front of her spoke. I stood well hidden in the dark corner, watching their movements. "Now be good and stop moving while we have a little fun." Immediately I eyed the men with disgust._ Looks like they're about to feel some pain from ol' Sabretooth here. _

Just as the man reached out for her neck, I leapt forward towards them, grabbing the one in front of her and flinging him up into the sky. "Leave the girl alone, if you know what's best for you." I growled, still well hidden in the dark corner. They both held up their arms to hit her, and that was enough cause to leap at them. I slid between the girl and the two men, clawing their faces at the same time. I reached out for their necks, but they were smart enough to run off.

Turning, I looked at the girl. "You alright there?" She didn't respond. [_Probably got a bit of a shock there, well done ol' boy, scaring the girl with those claws of yours.]_ She wrapped herself in her arms as I noticed she was looking at me. I just stood there looking at her for a few moments, my breath caught in my throat as I realised I was standing too close to her. I took a step back, nudging her shoulder gently. "Hey, you okay there?"

"Thanks, but ah had them where ah wanted." She grimaced slightly. ]_Mmh, judging by that accent, she's a southern girl. Kinda long way from home. Vulnerable and weak. Your job to protect her, ol' boy.]  
_

"Sure you did." I grunted in disbelief, trying to shake away my inner thoughts. "Three men against one woman."

"He was gonna be a goner when he touched my neck anyways. They were lucky only my neck wasn't covered."

I couldn't help but look. What was it about her neck? My eyes flitted even further down her neck, a growl trying to escape from my throat but I held it in, quickly looking up, my eyes leveling with hers. _Well I'll be damned, the girl's wearing some tight clothing._ [_Say something, twat, or she'll know you've just tried to check her out.]_ "What about that neck of yours?" I blurted out. [_Great job twat, you couldn't ask a better question, could you? Who asks people about their necks the first time they meet?]_

"Oh nothin'. Some nasty ol' disease. Wards off all perverts."

_Perverts? Of course she'd encounter them with those tight- Stop thinking about her clothing!_ Letting out a laugh, I tried to relax a little. "What kind of disease does that?" [_Oh, keep up the good job ol' boy, she'll be gone thinking what a loser you are with the questions you ask her.]_

"Oh, ah'm special. So ah get the nasty disease."

"There's more to that, ain't it?" I smirked slightly. She wasn't the average girl you'd meet at the local bars, pretty with no brains. I took a gamble, raising one of my hands. She was definitely one of us. I extended my claws, hoping she'd react better than how normal people did.

Confusion was written all over her face. "Never seen 'em before?" _[Man, you've scared her again!]_

"Ah've never seen any of our kind before."

Ah, that explains. Looks like I've got a job to do here.

"Well, you've been missing out on a lot then, missy." I grabbed her hand and led her out of the alley and into the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: May have a little smut in the later chappys.

* * *

_**Marie**_

His grip on my wrist was getting tighter, and I was getting a little uncomfortable. "Um, hey, you're hurtin' me slightly..."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." He let go, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"It's alright. Where are we headed to anyway?"

"There's another town about 15 miles south. That's where the mutant community is, and also where I live."

"Mutant community? People...like me?"

"People exactly like us. Some of them were strays like you."

"Oh." I pondered how anyone would have to endure what I had. "Sounds good."

The mystery man walked on, his hands shoved into the tattered pockets of his tight denim jeans. _Damn, they were tight, just like his shirt._We'd reached the end of a dirt path, and there was a bike waiting there. "Ain't she a beauty?" He smiled as his hand glided over the seat and the handles. He straddled the bike, both hands on the handles. "Whatcha waiting for, missy?" He looked at me, then motioned to the seat behind him.

I raised an eyebrow, walking over to him. "Come on, get on quick. We gotta hit the road soon before the sun sets. It'll be too dark to ride." Shrugging, I hoisted myself onto the seat and wrapped my arms around his waist. I swear I heard something like a soft purr coming from him.

"So, what's your name?" I said after we rode for quite a while, breaking the silence.

"Creed. Victor Creed." He said simply.

"Marie." I muttered, but somehow his ears managed to pick it up despite the wind rushing past our ears.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl like you." Not used to such a compliment, I merely shrugged and remained silent. Soon enough, my eyelids started to feel like lead. Letting out a yawn, I laid my head down, resting it on his back.

"Marie, angel. Time to wake up." The voice floated around my half conscious mind.

"Wha... Five more minutes..." I groggily lifted my hand to swat away at something on my face.

"You've slept through the morning." The same voice purred. _Slept through the morning?!_ I immediately bolted up, my forehead connecting with something hard as I sat up.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my forehead as my eyes opened wide, coming face to face with the owner of the voice. "V..Victor?"

"Afternoon, angel. Slept well?" He was sitting next to me on the bed, his eyes slightly twinkling in the bright afternoon sun that shone through one of the large windows.

"Yeah, thanks." I sighed in relief as I gave myself a quick look, my clothes intact albeit a little ruffed up after sleeping in them.

"You slept on the way here, and it was getting late, so I thought you could just stay and catch some rest. Food's on the table downstairs, if you're hungry."

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled, making my cheeks flush three shades of red. "Guess ah am?"

He held out a hand. "Come on then. Can't have my guest starving."

Taking it, I felt myself blush even further, if that was possible.

* * *

_**Victor**_

I got so damn excited at the thought of bringing the girl I didn't even realise my hands were gripping her wrists too tightly. "Um, hey, you're hurtin' me slightly..."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." I quickly let go, cursing at my own stupidity, shoving my hands into my pockets and clearing my throat.

"It's alright. Where are we headed to anyway?" She asked, after a while.

"There's another town about 15 miles south. That's where the mutant community is, and also where I live."

"Mutant community? People...like me?" Her tone changed from fear to curiosity in an instant.

"People exactly like us. Some of them were strays like you." [_Stupid, why did I have to remind her she was homeless?]_

"Oh." She paused for a while, thinking. "Sounds good." _Fantastic. _

Finally, we'd made it to my bike, since I had it parked somewhere far from the bar, as usual. "Ain't she a beauty?" I said, and I couldn't help myself but admire my bike as I had since I bought it. Settling onto the seat I looked at her, hesitantly watching me. "Whatcha waiting for, missy?" I motioned to the backseat. "Come on, get on quick. We gotta hit the road soon before the sun sets. It'll be too dark to ride." I said. Watching her slightly confused face got me smiling silently as she got onto the back. As if it couldn't get any better than the fact that a cute little girl like her was on the bike with me, she had her hands locked around my waist. I couldn't hold back a soft growl. [_Bad, bad Sabretooth.]_

The silence during the ride was inviting, but I could sniff out her awkwardness. "So, what's your name?" She finally spoke halfway through the journey.

"Creed. Victor Creed."

"Marie." She muttered, too soft for anyone else to pick it up, but I could.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl like you." I said, and for once I meant it. There wasn't any girl I've met in those damned bars that were worth my breath telling them that. She merely shrugged and went silent once more._ So much for a conversation._

Pretty soon, she'd yawned, and I felt her head rest on my back. Riding silently into the driveway, I killed the engine and gently lifted her off, cradling her and walking straight up to the rooms. I had a sudden urge to leave her on my bed as I passed it, but thought better of it. Instead I laid her down on the guest bed. "Goodnight, Marie." I whispered and switched off the lights.

The next morning, I headed to the guest room. She was still asleep, her clothes slightly ruffled, her hair splayed beautifully on the bed. I crept in, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her, and leaned over her. Her chest rose and fell steadily, and I reached out to sweep a stray strand of hair out of her face when I sensed her waking up.

"Marie, angel. Time to wake up."

"Wha... Five more minutes..." She held out her hand to move mine away from her face.

"You've slept through the morning." I whispered near her ear. An alarmed feeling rushed through her and she bolted upright, knocking straight into my chest.

"Ouch!" She started to rub her forehead. "V..Victor?" I smiled as she said my name in her cute Southern accent.

"Afternoon, angel. Slept well?"

"Yeah, thanks." She got worried for a moment, then relieved to find her clothes still in one piece.

"You slept on the way here, and it was getting late, so I thought you could just stay and catch some rest. Food's on the table downstairs, if you're hungry." I explained, and she relaxed more, chuckling only when her stomach grumbled at the lack of sustenance.

"Guess ah am?" She blushed.

Come on then. Can't have my guest starving." I held out a hand to her as I stood. Her cheeks flushed even further. I swear if she did that too often, all my blood would rush southwards. She took my hand, her soft leather glove smooth to the touch, letting me guide her. This was turning out to be a very good day.

* * *

A/N: I need reviews people! :) I feed off them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lots of love to those who patiently waited! I'm sorry I've been rather busy with college and stuff. I wanted to post finish my other story "A Love Masterpiece" therefore the delay. I know this chappy's short, so I'm posting the next chapter together since you guys waited patiently. Plus, for the following chapters, I'll be writing in Victor's POV, since the current style I'm using is kinda complicated, and I think I'm not doing much for Marie's POV. So yeah. Review please!

* * *

_**Marie**_

He led me down the stairs with such grace that I didn't know men like him could have. Pulling out the chair like any gentleman would, he smiled slightly before asked. "Does eggs and bacon sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I couldn't help but smile back, awkwardly sitting there watching him cook up a simple breakfast. Soon there was a decent spread of eggs and lots of bacon and orange juice on the small wooden table.

"So..." He glanced up at me, before looking back at his food. "What's a pretty little lady like you wandering out on the streets? Don't you know what lurks outside these days?"

I shrugged, looking down. "Ever since mah mutation kicked in a couple of weeks ago, ah've been roamin' around."

"Why? Where's your parents?"

"They threw me out."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I'm...sorry to hear that."

I merely shrugged again, this time letting out a sigh. "Guess ah'm born ta be the odd one out. Unloved. Unwanted. Untouchable." Failing to hold my emotions back, I let a small tear slip.

He stopped for a moment, before getting up from his seat. He moved over, kneeling beside me.

"You're not the odd one out." He reached out hesitantly, before wiping off the tear from my cheek. Feeling his touch, I flinched, backing away from his hand.

"Don't, ah might kill ya." I looked at him sadly.

"You won't, doll." He cupped my left cheek, stroking gently with his thumb.

"Mmh.." I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch, before I felt the familiar pull. "No!"

His eyes widened, veins raised beneath his skin as my mutation drained his energy. Pulling away, he clenched his jaw tightly before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious.

"No, no, no..." I made sure I was fully covered, before I knelt down beside him, hoping for the best. "Victor...Ah'm..ah'm so sorry.."

* * *

_**Victor**_

"Does eggs and bacon sound good?" I held out the chair for her, smiling.

"Yeah. Thanks." I turned on the stove, cooking up a simple breakfast. Soon I had a decent spread laid out on the table.

"So...What's a pretty little lady like you wandering out on the streets? Don't you know what lurks outside these days?" _Doesn't she know how dangerous it gets at night?_

"Ever since mah mutation kicked in a couple of weeks ago, ah've been roamin' around." She shrugged, looking awkwardly at her food.

"Why? Where's your parents?"

"They threw me out."

"What?" _What kind of parents throws their kid out because of their mutation?_

"Yeah."

"I'm...sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "Guess ah'm born ta be the odd one out. Unloved. Unwanted. Untouchable." My heart ached slightly as I saw the tear form at the corner of her eye, glistening.

I stood up, my instincts leading my every move as I strode over to her, and knelt down beside her. "You're not the odd one out." Reaching out with a hand, I hesitated a little before I wiped away the lone tear. I sensed her fear, and she quickly backed away.

"Don't, ah might kill ya." I saw the unmistakable sadness lingering in her eyes. _She wasn't afraid of me, she was afraid she'd hurt me._

"You won't, doll." I daringly cupped her cheek, her cold skin a contrast to my warm hand. I stroked her cheek gently with my thumb, smiling at her.

"Mmh..." Eyes closed, she relaxed, leaning into my touch. I purred, loving the feeling of her skin on mine.

"No!"

_Too soon...Too soon..._ My skin tingled where her cheek touched my palm, and soon a dull sensation overwhelmed me, my body growing lethargic and heavy, and I felt myself fall back onto the floor. Grunting in pain, I felt dazed as the darkness closed in on me. The last thing I heard was her muttering in panic. "Victor...Ah'm... ah'm so sorry.."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As promised, update of chapter 4. REVIEW PLEASE :3 (Lesson learnt, always save as you type, cause I lost the entire chapter 4. :( *heartache, throwing my stuff around, cursing and swearing* ) Words in[...] is the voice of his inner animal.

* * *

"Victor?" I heard a voice call out.

"Victor." It sounded so near, yet so far at the same time.

"Wake up." _I can't, I don't have the energy to do that. _

"Wake up..." I recognized that voice.

"Please..."

_Marie._

Grunting in pain, I tried to move my body, inch by inch, limb by limb. Nothing budged. Blinking slightly as my eyelids finally opened, I saw her, arms folded, head buried in her arms as she knelt beside me. "Please, wake up..." She mumbled, sobbing into my chest.

She stopped and sat up as she felt my chest rumble a little from the grunt. "V..Victor? Oh thank god you're still alive!"

"Nothing's gonna throw me into my grave anytime soon, doll. Don't you worry now." I lifted one hand to her shoulder, squeezing it slightly to reassure her.

"No no, ah'm gonna hurt ya..." She quickly stood up, but I grabbed her wrist, careful not to touch her bare skin. _She was still sobbing, poor kid.  
_I could smell her salty tears.

"You ain't gonna hurt me, at least not fatally." I slowly stood up, smiling as I held her hand. "C'mon, TV will do ya some good tonight." I said, as it was getting dark.

She looked down, following my lead to the living room.

She curled up at the end of the couch, afraid and fearful, her eyes still hauntingly sad. "Doll, that ain't good for health. You worry too much." I slid across the couch to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Only then did I realize she was shaking a little. She tried to move away, but my arm stayed where it was. Gently pulling her close, I whispered into her ear. "Don't you worry, doll. You can't kill me, I've got regenerative abilities. I can't die that easily."

She nodded slightly, the fear and hatred for herself still running in her mind, her arms still wrapped around her knees, afraid. My arm remained around her shoulder, so that her head was leaning against my chest as she tried to calm herself down. Rubbing her upper arm occasionally, I could feel her body slowly getting tired, and when she let out a yawn, I took the chance to look at her closely. "Time for bed, doll." She didn't have the energy to argue back.

Lifting her up gingerly, I brought a sleepy Marie back to her bed, laying her down and removing her shoes and scarf before tucking her into the comfy sheets. Wrapping the scarf around my hand, I stroked her cheek again, this time with the back of my hand. "Goodnight, doll."

* * *

The next morning, I found her bed empty. Rushing down the stairs, I heaved a sigh of relief as I saw her in the kitchen. "Morning, doll."

"Ah'm so sorry about yesterday. Ah should've warned you more, ah should've stayed away."

"Don't say that."

"Are ya still hurt?" She frowned slightly.

"Nope. All healed." I moved closer to help with breakfast, smiling as I passed the plates to her. She took a step away, and I sighed. "You don't have to worry, doll."

"Ah'm just afraid ah'd hurt you again."

This time I came prepared. Fishing out a pair of black leather gloves, I pulled them over my hands. "There. You won't be able to drain me then."

She looked at my gloved hands, still hesitant.

Reaching out, I held her hand in mine, the other on her cheek. "See? You won't hurt me."

She smiled.

"I made you smile." I literally grinned like a goof. "That means I get to steal this."

Time stopped.

Her eyes went wide. My eyes were closed.

She stood there shocked. I stood there smiling.

Her hands were by her side. Mine was cupping her cheeks.

She didn't make a sound. I did, I purred.

She could've slapped me, pushed me away, kicked me in the balls, drained my energy.

She didn't. She let me do what I did.

She let me kiss her.

Time stopped for us.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." I said, pulling away after she didn't move for a full minute.

I could smell the wave of confusion in her. She definitely wasn't angry. Just very confused.

Confused and happy.

But her emotions didn't play out on her face. She just stood there, fingers on her lips absentmindedly rubbing them.

I poured out the contents in the pan onto the plate. setting it on the table before I turned to leave. "Don't'cha dare to go hungry, alright?"

I strode to my room quickly and sat down.

_What's wrong with me? What the hell did I do that for? Where did that move come from? __  
_

_[You are seriously in trouble, ol' Sabretooth.]_

_ Oh be quiet! _

_[Potential mate just waiting for you downstairs.]_

_Gahh!_

The need to claim my mate was getting stronger, especially when my inner animal craved dominance.

And there was only one woman who was close enough.

Marie.

_No. _

_[it's her or no one else. you gonna neuter yourself to stop the urge then?] _

_She's too...young. _

_[And since when did we ever have a rule about age difference?]  
_

_She's too delicate and innocent, I can't just go and ruin her.  
_

_[All the more you should claim her now.]  
_

_No, now shut it while I deal with myself. _

_[Fine.]_

I made sure I'd locked the door, before dashing to the bathroom and loosening my belt. It was so painful trying to hold it down.

"A..ahhh...M..Marie..." I exhaled forcefully, my hands pumping hard, making sure I aimed at the bathtub so that cleaning up would be easier.

Wiping the rest off with a towel, I zipped my pants back up and headed back out to check on her.


End file.
